Oh! The Possibilities!
by trixiebelle
Summary: A short Amanda piece.


_This is a story that I wrote for a challenge/contest. We had to include chocolate and a particular phrase. I am not making any money from this and the characters belong to Panzer/Davis. Enjoy. _

**Oh, the Possibilities**

"Please be careful with those," Amanda told the bellboy, "They're Louis Vuitton! I would prefer not to have them scratched."

Arriving in Paris after several months in the orient, she had hoped to be able to stay with Duncan, but a visit to the barge let her know that he was away. Joe was likewise absent, having most likely followed the Scot wherever he had gone. Oh, well, a few nights at the Hotel Concorde St. Lazare was a consolation for not seeing MacLeod. They really had the best room service in the western hemisphere… and the fluffy towels and soft sheets were to die for.

Throwing open the doors to the balcony of her room, Amanda sighed as she gazed down at the Champs Elysees. All those lights… all those cafes… all that shopping. This was truly heaven. She turned back into the room to tip the bellboy and thank him for getting her expensive luggage safely to her suite. The young man was delighted in the large gratuity. Amanda just smiled back at him… it wasn't **her** money she was giving away.

As she moved to the tub to run a hot bath, she thought back over the past few months…

_She had met Stephen Ward in London at a cocktail party. He was young and handsome with his blond hair and bright blue eyes. Her friend Sarah whispered that he had recently inherited an import export company and had offices in England, Bangkok, New York and Sydney. Amanda followed the financial pages and knew about Kiser Inc. It was a fortune 500 company and it's officers were all millionaires at least. She managed to get his attention and keep it for the rest of the evening… and on into the next morning._

_It had been some time since the beautiful thief had been in a romantic relationship with a mortal. All romance lately had been reserved for Duncan and none of her "business" dealings had been anything but cordial. This was a welcome change… for a while._

_Stephen had been very attentive at first. He took her to the best restaurants, bought her designer clothes and wonderful jewels. Every free minute was devoted to her and when his business called him to Australia and Thailand, he insisted that she accompany him on his private jet._

_Their first days in Sydney had been idyllic. Stephen had many business contacts in the area and their social calendar was full. Amanda was enjoying being pampered and shown off. She played her part to perfection. Several of the corporate wives expressed their envy her position as the companion of such a catch as Stephen Ward._

Opening the mini-bar, Amanda found a Banyuls, French Port, Domaine De La Rectorie. "Hmmm…" she thought, "perfect for this box of chocolates from Fauchon. If I can't have Duncan… chocolate and port is the next best thing." With her glass of wine and her sweet treat, she sank down into the large tub, now full of gardenia scented bubbles. As she nibbled a bit of the dark confection she sighed and her mind wandered back to Sydney.

_Business began to take up more and more of Stephen's time and Amanda spent more time on her own. She started to only see him for the dinners and parties with clients and occasionally for breakfast. Just as she was about to suggest that he send her back to London, he announced that there was a crisis in Bangkok and off they went._

_Their hotel, the Dusit Thani Bangkok was luxurious. Amanda took full advantage of the spa and the pool and even had the concierge find someone to join her for a round of golf. Stephen spent most of his time at the office and with his associates and clients. She saw him some evenings, if there was a function to attend, but more often than not, she was asleep by the time he returned to their suite._

_Soon feeling bored and neglected, she decided that the relationship was coming to an end. Apparently Stephen guilt got the better of him… one morning Amanda found a corporate credit card with her name on it beside her breakfast plate. Smiling slyly, she hurried through her morning coffee and dressed quickly to hit the stores._

_By the time she arrived back at the hotel that evening, she had added considerably to her wardrobe and purchased a few things for Stephen. She had been considering a proper thank you when she happened upon an exclusive lingerie shop. There she found the perfect negligee and matching robe in emerald green. A pair of high-heeled mules completed the ensemble. As she was checking out, she noticed several "novelty items" in a case behind the counter. She made her choice and the jar was added to her bag._

_At nine o'clock, Amanda had the champagne chilling and the chocolate body paint heating up. She was wearing her new garments, but didn't expect to be for long. Stephen's office had sent a messenger over with some documents needing his signature, so she was sure that she wouldn't have long to wait. She reclined on the sofa, anticipating the evening she had planned._

_The sound of the door opening and closing woke her out of her sleep. Squinting into the bright room, Amanda sat up and looked around trying to figure out what was going on. The breakfast was being set out by the room service waiter… the now warm champagne sat in a bucket of water …and the body paint had congealed in the jar. A message from Stephen informed her that he had gone back to Sydney suddenly and that he would be in touch later in the week._

_Three hours later, the statuesque immortal was in the back seat of a limo on the way to the airport. She had a first class seat on the next flight to Paris that left in two hours. The car pulled up at the entrance to the terminal and the driver helped her out of the car. She stood patiently as he unloaded her numerous bags onto the cart. As she waited, as Taiwanese man and a teenage boy passed her. The man, obviously the father was yelling in Chinese at the youngster . What he said caused her to look at them strangely. "Son, did you sell our pigs to itinerant booksellers again? _

Reaching for her glass of wine and another chocolate, Amanda once again wished that MacLeod had been home. She was feeling neglected and in dire need of some male attention.

Meanwhile, in the lobby of the hotel, a tall man waited for the elevator. Flowers in one hand and expensive truffles in the other, his hazel eyes glanced up as the doors slid open. He stood patiently while the elevator ascended. As soon as he stepped off the lift, he felt the familiar buzz indicating the presence of another immortal. It grew stronger as he neared the door to the suite. Shifting the chocolates, he reached out to knock on the door.

Amanda had just stepped out of the tub when she felt another immortal approaching. Slipping into a robe, she grabbed her sword from the suitcase and moved to the door warily.

"A fight is sooo not what I need right now," she thought. "Who the hell knows I'm here?"

Even braced for her visitor, the knock on the door made her jump. With more confidence than she felt, she called out, "Who is it?"

A familiar British voice called back, "Candygram!"

She jerked open the door to reveal Methos, holding out the flowers and truffles. "Hmmm… the watcher records were right, you are here," he said with a grin. "Need some company?"

A smile slowly crept across her face as she looked at the man in front of her and the chocolate. Oh, the possibilities!


End file.
